In The Dark
by cel-este-c
Summary: They'll only find comfort from each other in the dark. Slight angst, set during FMA:B. A RoyxRiza/Royai one-shot LEMON.


Note: One-shot Royai LEMON. If this isn't your thing, that's cool.

I'm sitting around last night, watching FMA:B, you know, typical night for me, when I get to Episode 38: Conflict at Baschool. The beginning of that episode is so Royai it's not even funny and it makes me want to die a little.

Anyway, in case you haven't seen the episode or need a reminder, Pride/creepy Selim Bradley threatened Riza, and he's freaked her out, because he's super creepy. She gets back to her apartment, and, after a brief fake-out scare courtesy of Hayate, Roy calls her. After briefly flirting with her (yes), Roy recognizes something is wrong with Riza when she pauses on the phone. She, of course, denies it, and they end their conversation. She pets Hayate and talks about Roy's good timing, or how he's always there to comfort her. (Because he totally loves her.) They show him staring at the phone. He is displeased.

So this fic takes place directly after that. It's slightly angsty, because that is all I write.

IN THE DARK

Roy hung up the phone angrily, as Riza was no longer on the line. He had heard it; the fear in her voice, and he was done with it. They wouldn't use her against him anymore.

She was his Lieutenant, his Queen, and he would rather burn the world than let some damn homunculi keep her as a hostage. He didn't know how, but he would somehow put an end to it.

He stalked out of the phone booth and quickly walked to her apartment. It had started to to rain hard, but he hardly noticed. He felt so angry at himself for putting her in danger, time and time again.

He quietly knocked on her door when he arrived, not wanting to alarm her. He heard her switch on the light in her living room. She answered the door wearing pink panties and a gray tank top. She had obviously been asleep, her long hair slightly messy. Hayate bounded up next to her, happily wagging his tail at Roy.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "Colonel? What are you doing here? I just fell asleep."

He couldn't reply. He kept glancing from her long legs to her hint of cleavage her outfit afforded him. His anger quickly turned to desire.

She finally was awake enough to see him. He was soaked from walking in the rain. His hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were soaked. She sighed. "You better come in then."

She stepped aside to let him in and he somewhat reluctantly followed. He took off his wet shoes and placed them on her rug, then hung up his rather drenched coat.

"I have those clothes for you for when you drunkenly stumble over here, let me get them," she said, and walked towards her bedroom. He couldn't help but look as she walked away. He wanted to tear those panties off of her and…no, he wouldn't think about that. Not right now.

She came back out with his shorts and T-shirt. Last time he had been drunk and stayed at her place he had slept in his uncomfortable suit, so he had sent her more appropriate sleeping attire and she had begrudgingly accepted.

"You remember where the bathroom is? There are towels in there so you can dry off," she said as she handed him his clothes.

He took off his soaked clothes and put them in her bathtub to dry, and then put his shorts on. He kept his shirt off. He didn't feel like wearing it right now. He walked out to her drinking tea in her living room and petting Hayate, who was sitting on her lap.

"Um, thanks," he said as he sat in the chair next to the sofa where she was sitting. She handed him some tea and they both drank it in silence, looking at each other.

"So why are you here, Colonel? You don't seem that drunk," she said suddenly, trying to dispel the tension between them. She put her tea down and Hayate ran to his bed and started to sleep.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "For some tea?" Stupid brain.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm fine now. I just had a bad day at work and so if I seemed odd on the phone, I'm sorry. But you shouldn't worry about it," she said convincingly, picking up her teacup again, and pretending to drink her tea slowly.

She was really gawking at him. She didn't know why he wasn't wearing his shirt but she wasn't about to complain. His still slightly wet ab muscles glistened in the light and his hair was askew from where he had dried it with a towel. She was pretty sure she was still shaken from her little meeting with Pride earlier. She did not normally lust after the Colonel. Then again, she had never seen him quite so unclothed before.

"That…wasn't exactly why I came over like a crazy person in the rain," he replied, smiling. He put his teacup down his face turned serious. "I can't do this Riza."

She looked surprised at him using her actual name and put her own cup down again. He got up and embraced her on the sofa, his arms enfolding her shoulders. She put her arms around him. She wanted to be held after the night she had and she accepted the comfort he was offering.

"I don't want them to use you against me. I know they know how important you are to me, but I can't take it anymore. I want to burn them for what they're doing to you. I've never heard you sound afraid like you were on the phone before," he said into her blonde hair. He moved his hands to her face, his dark eyes meeting her browner ones. "I came here because I had to know you were ok."

He caressed the side of her face with his thumbs and she closed her eyes. Her breathing quickened and her lips parted slightly. She liked him touching her. She wanted more. A lot more.

"Riza…" he groaned, his self-control that had been slowly unraveling since she had answered the door almost at a breaking point. He didn't quit touching her though.

"They could see us," she whispered.

His self-control snapped. He'd be damned if he was going to let these homunculi stop something he had wanted for so many years. He wasn't going to let them make her feel afraid of it either. He was tired of denying his yearning for her. If he was going to die then he was going to die having been with Riza Hawkeye at least once.

"I don't care. What more can they do to us," he replied and brought his lips to hers, slowly moving them against her soft lips. When he felt her respond, he licked her lips and she opened them, letting his tongue enter her mouth, their tongues intertwining. She placed her hands on his sides, moving them up and down in an effort to soothe his anger.

When they broke away for air, Riza stood up, turned off the living room light, and led Roy to her bedroom. She motioned for him to sit on the bed while she pulled her blinds down. Pride couldn't watch her if there were no shadows in the room. Maybe Roy didn't care about the homunculi, but she did.

"I can't see," he said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Your eyes will adjust," she replied. She took advantage of his temporary loss of eyesight and came up behind him, kissing his shoulders then moving down his firm, muscular back. He groaned again.  
She licked and sucked her way back up to his neck and then his collarbone, and his head tilted back in ecstasy. Her hair draped over his chest, lightly brushing his skin. "Riza…"

"I'm not weak. I can take care of myself and you," she whispered in his ear. She then sucked at his earlobe, making him groan even more.

"Damn it Riza, I know. I just would hate for you to get hurt because of me," he said as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he turned to face her.

She glared at him. "You've never cared before! You always trusted in my competence as a soldier!" she exclaimed angrily, her eyes flashing.

"Damn it, this isn't the same! They know! They know I love you, so they won't just ship you away like the others! They'll make sure I watch you get emotionally tortured by them every single day while they plot the end of the world, to torture me into doing their bidding! Then they'll make you watch as they use me to carry out their plan! But I won't let them," he said angrily, and before she could respond he started kissing her breasts, right above the top of her tank top.

He pressed her down gently on the bed with his hands then quickly took off her clothes and his and threw them on the floor. His lips went back to her breasts where he sucked one and rubbed the other with his hand. He used his other hand to prop himself above her.

She moaned loudly and he felt encouraged to do more to her. His mouth left her breasts and when she whimpered from the loss, he quickly put his mouth in between her legs. Her hips twitched and she cried out. She grabbed her sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white as blissful waves cascaded up and down her body.

He licked up all her sweet wetness and teased her with his tongue, moving it far into her inner walls and back out again. When he had tasted all of her, he moved his mouth back up to hers and kissed her passionately. He put one finger inside her and felt her tight walls spasm against him.

"Damn it Roy, I'm going to come!" she yelled, her hips rocking against his finger.

He added another finger inside her. She bit her bottom lip.

"Good, I want you to. Come for me Riza, say my name when you do," he demanded lovingly.

He moved his fingers in and out quickly and when she could feel the build-up inside her breaking she arched her back and held his shoulders for support, digging her nails into his skin and leaving scratch marks.

"Roy, oh, damn. Roy," she panted as her orgasm washed over her, her eyes shut and her lips open.  
He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it. Her face was irresistible.

"I want to come when you're inside me," she said as she could feel her orgasm building back up as he continued to kiss her.

"Yes," he agreed as he bit her shoulder, marking her.

She ran her hands over his chest and traced his well-defined ab muscles with her fingers. "And I want you to come at the same time," she added.

"Yes," he said again, unable to say anything more as she moved her hands lower and lower, getting close to where he definitely wanted to be touched. He choked as she grabbed his hard manhood and slowly moved up and down with her hand. She got wet again when she heard him gasp with pleasure. He let her torture him awhile but then grabbed her arm and moved it back up to his chest, his breathing shallow.

"I want to be inside you," he explained, then lined himself up and entered her, his arms on both sides of her as she tightly gripped his shoulders again.

She cried out, waves of ecstasy racking her body as he moved inside her. As she got closer to her release she met his hips, and they moved together in unison, both wanting to come, needing it, desperate for it.

He felt her walls get tight again and when she surged upwards against him he did come inside her at the same time she did, his semen shooting into her core. She trembled, never experiencing anything that intense with any other man she had ever been with before.

When he softened, he pulled out and lay next to her, grabbing her body and spooning her against him. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. They were safe right now, but just for now.

"I'll protect you and you'll protect me, right?" he asked as he nipped at her neck.

"Yes sir," she replied solemnly, her eyes fluttering closed, heavy in exhaustion.

She woke him up an hour before dawn and made him leave before the sun came up and Pride could hide in the shadows again.

She wasn't afraid anymore though, and he wasn't afraid for her. They would beat Father and the homunculi, and they would save Amestris and try to change the world for the better. Together.


End file.
